conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Redcoat Raiders (IE)
'The RedCoat Raiders' The Redcoat Raiders are not a typical raider gang, they just adopted the name long before they entered into the wasteland and it's many dangers. History Pre-war The gang known as simply "the Raiders" was a simple group of thugs operating around the Great Lakes area, preying on travelling people, eventually the police cracked down on the gang, and the overenthusiastic ,members are too quick to attack 4 policemen with bats and some hunting rifles. They manage to escape, killing a policeman and losing 5 of their own. With this aggressive act the Raiders lose their confidence and try to escape, using an abandoned chinese spy nest as their base of operations, luckily the Chinese operatives were nowhere to be found. (2075 and 2076) The Listening post was camoflagued and featured radar dampening technology, a clear jackpot for the Raiders, the Police would be unable to find them, and the Raiders stopped attacking travellers, and the police lowered their priority. The Raiders however started running low on food, and sent some of their newer recruits to look for a house to rob, and hopefully find some food. (early 2077) The expedition uncovered a great mansion, it was huge, and so they called for the rest of the gang. As they searched the house for food, they found a Vault door, similar to what is found in most Vault-Tec facilities. The gang was exstatic, they were all convinced a nuclear war was coming, and none of them were wealthy enough to afford a Vault. As they explored the catacombs, they heard on a radio, California burned with Nuclear hellfire, they shut themselves in and decided to wait it out. Post-war The Raiders found plenty of food in the huge vault, enough to keep them sustained for the duration of the war. Eventually they found the only person in the vast catacombs, a single old man, suspended in a VR tube, the Raiders didn't see him as a threat, so long as he stayed where he was, so they locked the door to the VR room, never to be opened. This man, who also was convinced that a nuclear war was coming owned a great amount of historical reenactment gear, including the uniforms of things such as Redcoat Musketeers, Vikings and Legionairres, with weapons such as lever-action rifles, bayonets, axes, and swords. The Raiders decided, because of them having lever-action rifles and hunting rifles, they adopted the Redcoat uniform and ideals as their symbol and identity. But eventually the food ran out, and the Raiders were forced to ventre out into the Wasteland. Then the Raiders made contact with the Silver Grenadiers, the only tribe that the Redcoats met that were not hostile raider tribes. The Redcoats had no reason to want a conflict with them, and the Grenadiers found the alliance most benefitial. Then, later, a group of Redcoat Ambushers were out hunting a group of raiders who attacked the King's own convoy. They set up an ambush to wait for the tribe, and when a group of ten emerged on the road, with robots and laser weaponry, the Redcoats didn't know what to do, they were under orders to kill any traveller (excluding Redcoats and Grenadiers) who tried to pass down the restricted road. The ambush was sprung, and it was a massacre (the Underbrush Massacre) almost all of the enemy died, with only a single redcoat killed themselves. When it was found that these were of a neutral faction, the Redcoats were disgraced, and tried to make amends for their mistake, but their diplomat was attacked and killed as he tried to make his way to Boston, his escort, some twenty riflemen put a good fight, and killed about 12 of the Order Troopers, but couldn't beat the protectrons. After this battle, the Redcoats considered the Order their enemy. But then they found that the Grenadiers were allied to their enemies, and they no longer saw the war as viable, so they decided to negotiate a ceasefire, but not before the damage had been done, both sides saw each other as a threat, and worse, the Order managed to capture a RobCo facility on the border, which the Redcoats were forced to give up for the peace treaty, and in return the Order gave them an old fort that the Order used to occupy. War of the Tomahawks By far the bloodiest war in Redcoat Raider history this war started as a tribal fued, various border skirmishes saw the start of the war, the Redcoats were still cautious of the Order of the Bear, despite their recent joint operation to clear the Railway under New York and Boston, the divide between the two was bridged by their operation, distrust was still the major political feeling between the two factions. Most of the Redcoat army was stationed at Fort Avalon to watch the Bear-Redcoat Border, they severely underestimated the Tomahawk clan, and they overwhelmed the poorly defended border. The supply situation on the border was abysmal too, they were undermanned and undersupplied, they had barely any ammunition. The Redcoats fell onto the back foot, and the then King Taggert, who had a vendetta against the Order refused adamantly to pull forces away from Fort Avalon, and the Redcoats lost more and more territory, eventually the then Advisor Avalon forced the troops from Fort Avalon to withdraw for the final Defence of Cabinwood. The Siege ended as the reinforcements arrived to flank the enemy. The successful defence of Cabinwood, the Tomahawks momentum was stopped, and its main army defeated, and with the intervention of the Silver Order Treaty forces ended the war in a sweep across the Tomahawks land. The Tomahawks surrended after they fell, and the Redcoats put up a puppet government in the form of Cheif Running Bear. The Redcoat Civil War After Avalon disobeyed the Kings direct orders, he was indicted for Treason, but most of the troops of the Redcoats recognised Taggerts insane hatred of the Order, which was seen as a diplomatic drawback for the Redcoats. The Redcoat Civil War was short-lived, and the rebels were generally supported by both the Order of the Bear and the Silver Grenadiers. Avalon was recognised by most in the country as the rightful ruler, and takes power with little resistance. The Unification (Super Mutant War) When the greatest treat to the nations of the Silver Order Treaty came in the form of the Masterlings attack on the Grenadiers, the Redcoats were concerned, as they also shared a border with the Mutants, so they were more than prepared to join forces with the other nations, and were more than prepared to forgive the Order of the Bear. The Redcoat Raiders then ceased to be. Category:The Silver Order